User talk:CaptainFlowerss
Thank you Ok thank you! And what if I want to make some changes to the article or even take over ownership? Is it possible? Laerion9 (talk) 13:28, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Wow Nice change to your profile mate, feels like you are almost a mod xd. So, just to be certain, if a user is absent for one year and more, then his magic becomes free to use? I ask so i can use one's like Zetarion's for example.13:51, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Use Ok mate, ty very much. I asked only for use, i have already wrote on both perchan and arukana the magic's i wanna take over. Wow, w8, that also applies for races too right? By the way, what could a subspecies of Giants be, Onis or Ogres? I was also thinking of creating Gnomes, beings that would be excellent at alchemy so they could create potions. Also nymphs were something i wanted to create; beautiful natural spirits that often play harmless tricks to humans and each inhabit something (trees, lakes etc.), they have master magic energy control of their type and if what they inhabit is destroyed then they die.14:33, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re:Races Thank you for liking so far the creatures i wanna create. Unfortunately, i can't create without permission. and it would suck if i create them and one day they are or have to be deleted..... hell, i even wanna create a Holy God Slayer Magic but everyone is missing damn it! I hope you become a mod so everyone won't have such troubles (and because you deserve it for your dedication and stuff).14:43, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Sandbox Ok, so, 1) how to make a sandbox? and 2) if i put in things like things i wanna create etc. and i still didnt get permission then its ok?14:51, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Tabbers If you could put them for me (since i terribly suck!) i would appreciate it very much. Damn, i have to repay you somehow for the help so far.15:29, August 31, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Irminsul and Charles RP Was wondering if you still wanted to rp?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:21, August 31, 2019 (UTC) That is rather simple. I’ll give an example. Irminsul using Telekinesis threw a large bolder at Charles. “See if your hand can dispel something not created by magic.” The bolder was rushing at Charles with great speed. You basically write out the story of the battle as well as the battle it. Also any actual talking your character does you are suppose to use “” out the text of words they speak like I did. Also a big no-no is auto hitting. Directly harming a character. You have to leave room for how the character can respond. However good rps have all characters give damage trades between the characters. But I came up with what is acceptable hits. They are no to little damage hits against your enemy that don’t need constant approval for. However they are to be taken with faith they aren’t to do any lasting or serious damage. This helps to move the story along and so posts can have maximum effort. Of course acceptable hits are to be agreed beforehand.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:09, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Well Fiore even the Fairy Tail Overworld doesn’t have any real politics in immigration status. It’s more of medieval world with magic and some basic things like plumbing, soaps, and magical television etc. Hell children can make and join guilds. Irminsul could be on a political mission in Fiore for any number of reasons. For example, Gemma while a Magic Superpower still tries to make allies among the other nations and continents.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:19, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, Irminsul can completely hide his magical presence. He only allows those he wants to sense his power. It makes him so dangerous as due to his massive power, he can hide his to where it is too late for armies to invade Gemma. It’s one thing to possess August or Irene level Magic Power it’s another to make it hidden till it’s too late to counter.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:05, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi Hi man, i created a magic in my sandbox that might interest you for possible future use. 08:10, September 1, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Sam Webster So, looking at the magic and photo, you plan on creating a ft version of Fiamma of the Right? Btw, can you create a new magic as long as it remains on a char and is not made as a seperate article like that Golden Hand?10:12, September 1, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re:Student Sure, just add them to the roster once they're made :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 13:43, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Enhancer Magic Sure, go ahead. If I remember right, the only part I "Own" is the Temporal Eye magic. Someone came to me a while back and said they had an idea for a magic based around the 5 senses, and wanted to know if they could include my eye magic in the sight part. I said sure, but never really followed up on it. Guess they never followed through. If you want it though, it's yours. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:26, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Excalibur Yeah although what is his sort of character like? what kind of magic/abilities, personality etc and you do realise that Excalibur is a guild on a continent known as Egalia, not on Ishgar - just so that doesn't ruin your story. FbAddict (talk) 14:19, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Starting Wanted to let you know, I’ll start the rp sometime today. I’ll send a link and you post whenever you have the time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:42, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Prophecy Begins post whenever want.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:08, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Also wanted to let you know, the person Irminsul is chasing isn’t Charles.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:21, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Well, Edolas appears to parallel most things such as personality, appearance, relationships. Like how Gray in Edolas Gray loves Juvia but she doesn’t love him. Reverse from Earthland Gray and Juvia. Also as far as this criminal that stole from Irminsul, I was thinking he ran into Charles. And Charles took possession of the Magic Tome, instantly dispelling the Magic Seals keeping the book closed. So Irminsul would like to discover the type of Dispel Magic he uses.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:51, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Oh I miss understood. Since their the Edolas version I think it counts as minor characters.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:59, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Magic Question Since you are the only one i consider close to a friend here , i have some questions about magic workings. 1) Do you believe that Angel Magic can be used without the user not losing lifespan? 2)While i know that its up to a user on how it works, how Enchantment really works? Do you simply input magic power on something and change it however you wish akin to reality warping? 3) Can Copy magic be used August style but without the negation part? Btw, do you plan after all to visit Pangaea and maybe use a demon?20:52, September 4, 2019 (UTC)20:52, September 4, 2019 (UTC)~~ Enchantment Well i'm talking about Enchantment. Thanks and sry.05:35, September 5, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re: Enchantment I know its mostly about augmenting, but how in the world can one create living beings out of objects? Also, we saw Irene creating fire balls, how is that possible? She increased the temperature or something? 05:58, September 5, 2019 (UTC)05:58, September 5, 2019 (UTC)~~ Re: Enchantment Thank you, i just wanted to see if my understanding was right. Seems we have the same opinion on the matter, thank you again for your time.06:05, September 5, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Congrats Congrats on being the new Administrator and Bureaucrat, if you need help let me know. Btw your post in the rp less you want me to add more.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:04, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Your turn, but it will be my last post for today going to bed I’ll post tomorrow. But something I wanted to discuss in more detail later. Is the Limit of Magic per character is allowed to have rule. And no this isn’t some attempt to bulk-up Irminsul with 10 more types of magic. But 10 I found was a rather low number for a max allowed, when Jellal is accredited to know 12 different types of magic as canon. So I was wondering if we could either increase it to canon ratio or remove the limit, and put a good faith clause to where if a character exceeds 10-12 types of Magic than the character needs approval to possess any more types of magic and give a reasonable reason. I have input on some of the other rules but for now that is the only one I can think of. Just while some rules were well thought out and should stay, some are rather limiting.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:20, September 6, 2019 (UTC) We can discuss it at a further time if it falls under your preview it was just the first rule I thought about. But again this isn’t for Irminsul. As despite how it looks I am rather happy him having 10 Magics. Allows me to develop them further to the point he is truly a Magic God. And not just one because he happens to know many types of Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:32, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Wasn’t sure if you knew or not but your turn when you have the time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 11:23, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Just a reminder your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:28, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Beg pardon? Have we met?--—Mina Țepeș 04:22, September 6, 2019 (UTC) : I see. Well, in the case of my friend Per, she's busy writing her novel. As for myself, I can be active sparingly should you need assistance — my original role was determining whether an article needed to have adjustments made in terms of strength of a character and the like; Zicoihno, Ash, Per, and I had typically split duties up, from what I can remember — but with a series like Fairy Tail (i.e. a series that...isn't...good...) it becomes hard to actually want to write fanfiction for it (the last thing I wrote for it was on Fanfiction.net and it *killed* off Wendy, my favourite character, due to my sheer done levels), and I took my fanfiction escapades to Fanfiction.net. However, I don't mind helping if you need it (since it seems all the admins went and ducked out?), but I don't make regular edits nearly as often anymore (as you can see from my recent edit history). Regardless, good to meet you, and I'm glad someone is taking up responsibility for this place. I may not care for FT anymore, but I made good memories on this wiki.--—Mina Țepeș 04:39, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, statistically, someone has to like this series LOL. And, I would personally leave Aru 'Active' for now. I talk to him regularly and he still uses Wiki, so if I need help, I can go through him. As for Ash, Per, and Zico...I have no idea. With Per, she's inactive, that is guaranteed. With Ash and Zico, I suggest leaving them marked as inactive for now as well. Ash is most likely busy and I haven't spoken to Zico in years. I'll assist as best I can — I too have other obligations — but I won't leave you high and dry if you need the assistance.--—Mina Țepeș 05:45, September 6, 2019 (UTC) WHAT? you became both a mod and responsible for magic and races? CONGRATS BRO!!!06:53, September 6, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Article Take over In that case, can i take over Law of Dominion, Curse Magic , Arc of Horizon ,Devil Swarm Magic , Devil Magic, Necromancy , Arc of Magic, Arc of Blades, Take Over: Dragon Soul, Corrupted Fire Magic, Zombie Magic and create the Holy God Slayer Magic i talked to you about?07:24, September 6, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Re: Articles Well since they are free of use its ok. Since i can create my slayer magic them i'm super fine.. Btw, can i create a unicorn, griffin, kitsune and sea serpent race?08:37, September 6, 2019 (UTC)08:37, September 6, 2019 (UTC)~~ Article Take-Over First of all, congrats on becoming a mod! And then, as I asked some time ago, I'd like to take-over ownership of the article Molecule Magic, I plan to do some little changes to it (nothing that will turn the magic upside down). Laerion9 (talk) 09:18, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Molecule Magic Exactly, overall I intend to add some details about the limits of this magic which, I think, are missing in the article or are not well explained. The general idea of the magic, for what I could understend by reading the description, will remain unchanged. Laerion9 (talk) 09:59, September 6, 2019 (UTC) : Ok, thank you! Is it to much if I ask to delete the comment that states the article is free use? Laerion9 (talk) 13:27, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Upgrade Hey Atlantis. Congratulations on your promotion! Looking forward to seeing your continued work on this wiki. Great Achlus (talk) 23:32, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Wonderful. I may have some things for you to delete in the near future. For now though, I write. Great Achlus (talk) 00:04, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Also, quick suggestion, but you might want to join discord. FTF has a server on there, so it would be a good way to reach the delegation. Great Achlus (talk) 17:18, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Question Hey, first of all, congratulations on your new title! Hope you bring the Wiki to its former glory! Secondly, I'm not quite sure if I need a permission to make my own version of a magic so I was just going to check with you if it's okay I make my own version of Territory - it's not quite different from the cannon, just explained by the way I perceived it with a bit of a power up regarding spells. LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:21, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Apologies and Congratulations Hey Atlantis. I'd like to apologize for my sudden disappearance on FTF. I just no longer have the motivation to write for the series, nor stick with this fanon. But thanks for taking up the admin mantle. I hope you have fun, but don't stress yourself out too much. Sorry for not responding to your messages before. Being used to message walls mean I often don't see the talk page notification. If you ever need any advice, feel free to ask me. I'm also on discord :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:40, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Conjuration About Conjuration, i believe that it can work like this in order to be different from Shirou's Projection:1) Unlike Projection, users of Conjuration simply need to have a clear picture of the item they want to create and so 2)Unlike Projection, a user of Conjuration can create ANYTHING, even things they have never seen before but they won't have powers but 3) A user of Conjuration, in case he knows the basic structure of let's say, a sword for example, can create a more sharper and durable than normal blade.15:58, September 8, 2019 (UTC)DeathGr (talk) Page Restoration I was wondering if it was possible to restore asome pages of mine that was removed while I took a long break from wrighting here. The pages in question are Jacobi Bronzeson and his Miachine Summon Magic that he used. I would be vary thankful. However if this is not possible just let me know and I'll understand. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 20:15, September 8, 2019 (UTC) RE: Dragon Soul It was primarily due to the release of God Soul. We also have a similar ability in terms of Draco Soul, anyway. However, if you believe it's inappropriate to canon, feel free to recall it or something. The user who had it is mostly inactive, though, I believe. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:56, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Reply; Knight The only reason I undid it was so that I could add the stuff I was adding. I'm sorry for having to have to do that. HenryWong122 (talk) 12:53, September 11, 2019 (UTC)